Even Seto Kaiba's Family Can Drive Him Crazy
by SunGoddessRii
Summary: ever wondered what pisses Kaiba off in his home life? Well here's a few stories of life at the Kaiba's. Ra, i suck at summaries, soz first fanfic


**FIRST OF ALL I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR IT'S CHARACTERS ETC...**

**SECONDLY I DO NOT LIVE IN AMERICA [I'M FROM UK] BUT DECIDED TO SET THE STORY IN USA SO SORRY IF MY PRICES ARE WRONG OR IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO GET TO DIFFERENT CITIES IN SUCH SHORT TIME ETC.**

**THIRDLY THIS WASN'T ORIGINALLY INTENDED AS A FANIC, IT WAS JUST A LITTLE STORY I CRATED IN MY HEAD EARLIER TODAY WHILST SITTING IN THE CAR AT A PETROL STATION. THE STORY CAME AFTER I DECIDED IT WOULD BE COOL IF YOU COLUD BE A RED EYES BLACK DRAGON MOTORBIKE**

**FOURTHLY SORRY FOR THE CAPS LOCK ON THIS HEADNOTE INTRO MY CAPS LOCK BUTTON HAS JUST BROKEN AND SO WELL...**

**FIFTHLY PLEASE DON'T BE ANNOYED AT ME IF THE STORY DOESN'T MAKE MUCH SENSE AS IT WAS JUST A QUICK IDEA I WROTE DOWN AS IT CAME TO ME **

******FINALLY I MAY OR MAY NOT CONTINUE TO WRITE MORE RANDOM IDEAS I GET INTO THIS FIC. IT DEPENDS ON WHETHER OR NOT YOU GUYS LIKE IT - SO PLEAE TELL MY BY REVIEWING XD **

******ENJOY XD**

******

* * *

For the first time in eons I was left all alone at home :'( since:**

**Teah - shopping**

**Yugi, Tristan, Atemu & Mai - Kurozaki Tournament**

**Duke - DD Meeting**

**Joey & Serenity - Family Outing**

**Dad (Seto) - KC Meeting**

**Uncle Moki- Date**

**Bro (Atticus), Chazz & Zane - Back At School - DA**

**So.. I decided to hop onto my Red Eyes Motorbike [BDAY PRESENT] [Didn't have a license but the KC license plate means I can't be pulled over XD] and drive to the Kurozaki Tournament to cheer my mates on.**

**As I left the house all I said to the guard-guy was [don't blame me for not knowing his name it doesn't make me a snob] "If Dad or Moki get back before me just tell them I'll be out for a bit."**

**Then drove off to Domino City Centre only to find a stupid notice outside the arena saying 'Sorry moved to USA Central Stadium'. _WHERE THE HELL IS THAT?? _was all I thought and so I drove to a hotdog stand and asked a cute little family.**

**Whilst the father wrote down directions for me I decided to try a hotdog [since I'd never had one before]**

**Though just as he gave me one I realised I had no cash on me which I told the stand guy.**

**Only to remember from him that there was the KC-PASS**

**_KC-PASS: can be used by a worker to pay for things work-related out of work and the bill is sent to KC where it is deducted out of the universal Salary [to be seen by Seto Kaiba to make sure the privilege isn't abused]_**

**so I pulled out my KC-PASS [well not technically mine since it had been stolen from my dad one day during a fight] and used it to pay for my hotdog. Of course I never expected him to notice a mere $3 deduction from his salary.**

**Though, unfortunately the hotdog stand just happened to be the best hotdog stand in the world and they were the most addictive food ever. I spent $300 on hotdogs .Also the worlds best Drink Vending Machine just had to be next to the hotdog stand with my luck. And so in the end just after setting of on my journey to Philadelphia I had spent a total $800.**

**By the time I got onto the main road I saw a cute little pond so stopped off and completely forgetting about the Kurozaki tournament. Little did I know of the face my dad - Seto Kaiba had already created from the deduction of a _mere_ $800 off his salary. _12:00_**

**_10 hours later I had spent over $100 million on KC-PASS_**

**_See why below:_**

**2. During my stop off at the lake I found a sudden craving for ice-cream and so went to the poshest dessert restaurant in America - _Crème et Glace _and bought the biggest ice-cream there was [for some reason 100 hotdogs hadn't filled me up] a Chocolate Super Sundae costing a total of $15 million with the toppings made of pure edible gold. _1:00pm_**

**3. From eating so much Ice-cream I went into a SUPERULTRAHYPERRAGE and threw my Red Eyes Motorbike into the lake leaving me with no transport BUT an unlimited supply of money**

**And so I hired a private jet to take me to Egypt as fast as possible ignoring the flight coordination rules, getting me there in only 3 hours but costing my dad $1 million. _4:00pm_**

**4. Whilst in Egypt I hired a 1-hour-tour-guide to take me around the pyramids for $1,000. In my defence Egypt seemed connected to me for some strange reason. _5:00pm_**

**5. Then after realising the strong bond I held to Ancient Egypt, I decided that I was going to hold my wedding there (already engaged) and so hired the pyramids for $80 million so I could put a cool shiny cloth over them to make a cool effect on my wedding day. The amount of cloth added an extra $500,000. _6:00pm_**

**6. After finishing my trip I hired the private jet again taking me back to Domino City, USA for $1,050,000 it was another 50 thousand dollars 'cos during the first flight I was so fascinated by the TV screens appeared out of the ceiling that I broke one whilst trying to figure out how it worked. _9:30pm_ [another half an hour due to Domino City being 30 mins away from Philadelphia.**

**7. Finally I spent the last half an hour of my trip in Game Stores to upgrade my deck buying lots of ultra rare cards so I could use them as a wall border on my room [I was still stupid hyper from the ice-cream and hotdogs. So had no clue what I was really doing or the money I was spending]. The rare cards cost $13 million.**

**When I finally got home I realised even though I'd spent so much money the look on my dad Seto Kaiba's face was priceless…**

**"KIARA!!! HOW THE HELL DID YOU SPEND ONE-HUNDRED-AND-TEN-MILLION-FIVE-HUNDREN-AND-FIDTYONE-THOUSAND-AND-EIGHT-UNDRED DOLLARS IN FUCKING DAY????"**

**"Um… it must have been Moki's date?"**

**"Mokuba doesn't like ice cream," Seto replied through gritted teeth.**

**_STUPID ICE CREAM GIVING ME AWAY…_**

**_

* * *

_**

**PLEASE REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ON THE IDEA GOOD OR NOT I NEED TO KNOW**

**THANKS FOR READING XD ...**


End file.
